Hawk: Legend of the Birds
by Son Of Liberty
Summary: Raven had a friend on Azarath. But when she was forced to leave she assumed he died. Now when he returns he may be the harbinger of Salvation, or Doom for earth. Rating may change HawkxRaven
1. Downfall Of the Hawk

Prelude  
Accused  
A dark, cloaked figure stood in the shadow cast by a single light source that illuminated a terraced panel of judges. One in the middle of the bottom row stood up and cleared his throat.  
"Ahem, defendant… you have been found guilty by the High Council of Judges of high treason, corruption of the government, and speaking out against the supreme ruler. The minimum punishment for such crimes is death." The figure hung his head, knowing nothing would help him now.  
"However, a councilmember has taken a liking to you. They have advocated for you and your sentence shall be," he paused for a moment, which felt like an eternity to the figure then said, "you are hereby banished from Azarath, effective two days from now. You have a day to gather you possessions and find transportation off the planet." The figure heaved a sigh of relief and bowed slightly. "May Heilos go with you…" 

Two days later there was a great commotion at the space center as the figure prepared to leave the only home he ever knew. Reporters were swarming around him next to the small spaceship he was able to obtain.  
"… care to make a statement while you're still an Azarathan citizen?" one pressed.  
"Yeah, I would actually," he said as he turned to face the wall of people and cameras. "This," he stated sticking his middle finger up in front of the media, "Is for the powers that be. From the Supreme Ruler, to the High Council of Judges, and even the Convention of Legislators. This for all you who I stand against, just because you want to kill an innocent girl. If you remember anything about me, let it be this simple gesture. That's all." He turned his back on the shocked media and walked up to a person standing by the ship. They hugged him tightly with a tear coming out of the shadows around their eyes.   
"Goodbye… You've been like a brother to me."  
"Thanks, you too."  
"May Heilos always shine softly on you by day, and may Reilos light you path at night."  
"My thanks to you, for everything."  
"If you're looking for a planet to go to, I would suggest Terra. They'll receive you warmly, and I've heard a rumor that's where she is in exile."  
"That's it. Maybe I should stop protecting her from afar. Goodbye old friend." The figure stepped into the cockpit and sat in the pilot seat. After programming the coordinates he sat back and engaged the engines. The ship lifted off with a roar and shot into the sky.  



	2. Reunion

Teen Titans are a registered trademark of DC Comic. Hawk is my own registered trademark, please ask permission before using him. Thanks. And thanks for the review.

Chronicle 1  
Reunion  
It was a wet and not too bright night. The teen titans were watching a horror movie on their big screen TV. Outside the storm raged, but they were safe and dry inside the tower. Unbeknownst to them, a body fell from the sky and splashed into the ocean near the island. After a little while, a boy emerged from the roiling waves coughing and sputtering as he crawled up the rocky surface. His navy blue cape was shredded and clung in tatters to his soaked body suit. His black hair was matted against his head. Amazingly he managed to shimmy all the way up to the blast door that served as the entrance to the tower. As the movie was getting to the cheesy climax where the monster grabs the girl, all of a sudden there was a loud boom. Another rumble sounded and the titans regained their composure they had lost with the first.  
"It sounded like something hit the door," Robin declared. All four of them rushed downstairs and opened the door. The boy, who had been using the door for support, fell forward. Robin and Starfire helped him up and he coughed severely. "Are you okay?" Star asked.  
"Hell… no," the boy responded weakly.  
"What happened?" Robin questioned.  
"Ra… ven," he muttered then passed out.  
"Cyborg, help me get him to the sick bay," Robin ordered as he picked the boy up. Cyborg helped him.

Entire city destroyed, statues of people, Raizen lying on the ground… "RAVEN!"  
The boy sat bolt upright with the speed of the damned, breathing hard, with his ruby eyes wide. They shot around taking in his surroundings; he was in a bed in an oppressive feeling room. Her name echoed around the room making his voice sound foreign to him. He put his hand on his forehead and smoothed back his bangs as he sighed. A dream, it had been all been a dream.  
"Yo, what's wrong?" a humanoid asked rushing into the room and turning on the lights. The umber glow revealed a medical ward with several other beds and equipment. Half of his body was covered in blue cybernetic plating.  
"Just a… just a dream," the boy managed to say.  
"You all right?" the humanoid questioned.  
"I'll be okay."  
"Do you, know Raven?" the humanoid asked tentatively.  
"I'm looking for her, is she here?" the boy asked perking up somewhat.  
"Yeah," the humanoid said, "Let me get her."

Raven was having trouble meditating. That mysterious boy brought up memories of a friend she once had on her home planet. He had been more than that, he had been her protector. Her mind wandered at the memory of him.

"Oh a wisecrack eh? Boys, I think we're gonna need to teach this bitch a lesson." Raven closed her eyes and braced for the beating she was about to receive. The eight year old hadn't even said anything smart, it was just anther hate attack on her. She heard a metallic clang, then the sounds of a fistfight. Everything was silent for a minute, then someone whispered in her ear, "You can open your eyes now." She did, and giggled when she saw her best friend hanging on the pole of the swing set next to her.  
"Hawk, what are you doing here?" she asked gleefully.  
"Saving you, as usual," the boy replied. He had on a light blue tunic and matching cape. His red eyes twinkled and he had a slight smile. Raven smiled back as she surveyed the damage; five bullies were out cold but the leader had come to and was picking himself from a slide. He finally managed to get to his feet and pointed angrily at Hawk.  
"You know the prophesy," he yelled, "You know what she will do!" Hawk scowled and bared his teeth.  
"Well then lets try and keep her alive till then, shall we?" he replied. The leader growled then ran away.  
"Yes, why do you protect me, even with those horrible things prophesized?" Raven asked Hawk as he let go of the bar and collected his cape around him.  
"From the first time I saw you Raven, I knew that you were meant to do something great, and that I should protect you till then. So whenever something wants to do you harm, just close your eyes, hide in the darkness, and when you open them I'll be there. I promise."

"Yo Raven, you got a minute?" Cyborg's voice cut through her daydream. Raven was brought back seven years and three thousand lightyears to her bedroom in Titan's Tower. It was spacious, with most of it being occupied by bookcases full of arcane tomes and candles that emitted blue light, adding a somber mood to the room. Cyborg stood at the doorway looking at her laying on her bed.  
"Yeah, what's up Cyborg?" she asked sitting up.  
"You know that guy we found earlier? He wants a word with you." Raven couldn't imagine why, unless… She rushed past Cyborg and down the hall to the medical wing.

Raven slipped through the doors before they could properly open and looked at the boy sitting up in the first bed. His ruby eyes met hers, and then a slow smile crept across his face.  
"Its been so long, Raven," he said in a strong voice despite his injuries. She took an uncertain step forward.  
"Hawk? Is it really…?" she fumbled.  
"Its me, I'm back," Hawk replied. Raven suddenly grabbed him and a bear hug so tight his eyes watered. "Ah, not so hard, jeeze, its good to see you again."  
"I thought, I mean, that fight after I left. I thought you…"  
"No, I got a black eye, a cracked rib, and a broken arm but I live. And here I am."  
"What are you doing here anyways?" Raven asked as she let go and straightened up.  
"Banished, just like you were."  
"But, how?"  
"Defending you. Believe it or not but there are still people who remember you Raven. Some in very powerful positions. I got banished because of supposed, 'corruption.'" Raven stared open mouthed at her long lost friend. Finally she found her voice.  
"Cor.. Corruption? They seriously thought…" Hawk smiled ruefully.  
"Well, that's government for you. Had engine trouble as I got in the atmosphere and had to bail at 1000 feet."  
"That explains how tore up you are. You should get some rest, a fall like that would kill anyone else." Hawk slid into a lying position and Raven lightly kissed his forehead. "I'm glad to see you again after seven years," she said as she shut off the light and walked out, leaving Hawk to sleep peacefully.

Don't forget to read and review!


End file.
